yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
January 2015 Lists (TCG)
These are the January 2015 Forbidden and Limited Lists for the TCG in effect since January 1, 2015. Full Lists Forbidden ; Monster Cards * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Cyber Jar * Cyber-Stein * Dark Magician of Chaos * Destiny HERO - Disk Commander * Elemental HERO Stratos * Fiber Jar * Fishborg Blaster * Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts * Magical Scientist * Makyura the Destructor * Mind Master * Morphing Jar * Morphing Jar #2 * Number 16: Shock Master * Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles * Rescue Cat * Sangan * Sinister Serpent * Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets * Substitoad * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Tribe-Infecting Virus * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Victory Dragon * Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity * Witch of the Black Forest * Yata-Garasu ; Spell Cards * Brain Control * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Card Destruction * Card of Safe Return * Change of Heart * Cold Wave * Confiscation * Delinquent Duo * Dimension Fusion * Dragon Ravine * Future Fusion * Gateway of the Six * Giant Trunade * Graceful Charity * Harpie's Feather Duster * Heavy Storm * Last Will * Mass Driver * Metamorphosis * Mirage of Nightmare * Monster Reborn * Painful Choice * Pot of Avarice * Pot of Greed * Premature Burial * Spellbook of Judgment * Super Polymerization * Super Rejuvenation * Temple of the Kings * The Forceful Sentry ; Trap Cards * Crush Card Virus * Exchange of the Spirit * Imperial Order * Last Turn * Return from the Different Dimension * Ring of Destruction * Royal Oppression * Self-Destruct Button * Sixth Sense * Solemn Judgment * Time Seal * Trap Dustshoot * Ultimate Offering Limited ; Monster Cards * Artifact Moralltach * Atlantean Dragoons * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Spirit * Dandylion * Dark Armed Dragon * Dark Strike Fighter * Debris Dragon * Deep Sea Diva * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * Evigishki Gustkraken * Evigishki Mind Augus * Exodia the Forbidden One * Genex Ally Birdman * Gladiator Beast Bestiari * Glow-Up Bulb * Infernity Archfiend * Inzektor Dragonfly * Inzektor Hornet * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Night Assailant * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders * Rescue Rabbit * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls * Wind-Up Magician ; Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness * Book of Moon * Burial from a Different Dimension * Charge of the Light Brigade * Dimensional Fissure * Divine Wind of Mist Valley * Card Rulings:Final Countdown * Foolish Burial * Gold Sarcophagus * Infernity Launcher * Limiter Removal * Mind Control * Monster Gate * One Day of Peace * One for One * Raigeki * Rekindling * Royal Tribute * Sacred Sword of Seven Stars * Snatch Steal * Soul Charge * Spellbook of Fate ; Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Geargiagear * Infernity Barrier * Macro Cosmos * Magical Explosion * Solemn Warning * Soul Drain * Torrential Tribute * Wall of Revealing Light Semi-Limited ; Monster Cards * Card Trooper * Chaos Sorcerer * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Goyo Guardian * Honest * Lonefire Blossom * Necroface * Summoner Monk * Tragoedia ; Spell Cards * Advanced Ritual Art * Chain Strike * Dark Hole * Hieratic Seal of Convocation ; Trap Cards * Ceasefire * Ojama Trio Unlimited ; Monster Cards * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Mermail Abyssgunde * Reborn Tengu ; Spell Cards * Reasoning ; Trap Cards * The Transmigration Prophecy Changes References Category:Forbidden & Limited Lists